The One And Only
by Thelon3lywolf
Summary: Humphrey longs to be something more than simply an omega, The western pack needs something or someone to end a war. Will Humphrey be able to help or will it all be too late.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey guys I have had this piece sitting around for a while and was wondering if anyone would like to see me make a story out of it. Anyways hope you enjoy this. If you enjoy please let me know and I'll start making this into a story.**

**Chapter One: Prophecy And Fun**

When the pack was first founded it was said that there would be a wolf who would unite two waring packs. With the wits to lead and with the power to stop the war.

All leaders of the western pack had been told this as a kid and now it was my turn to hear the prophecy. My names Kate and I'm next in line to lead the pack. I have a sister with fur as white as snow and my mother eve has a fire that no wolf wants to come across. Then there is my father he is the most amazing wolf I know, he puts me above everything else.

I had just heard the history of the western pack, we were a strong pack from the beginning, we settled into Jasper after having run out of food in our previous home. After settling in Jasper my father set up our territory pushing away the eastern pack, he made sure that the boundaries were settled. Ever since we've been at war with the eastern pack.

Now my father is teaching me how to lead the pack once he's gone, it is stressful and hard but I'm making it through because the pack is going to need me once my father is gone.

It has only been a few months since I started learning and during that time the pack has been attacked three times, I can see that my father is getting desperate to find a solution but it all seems hopeless. Everything seems to be compiling in on itself. I don't know how we're going to make it through. Sometimes I wonder if our only hope is the wolf from the prophecy.

It was another morning and I couldn't wait to have fun with my friends. Salty, Shakey Mooch and I had planned on going log sledding for the day. I walked out of my den ready to go see my friends when I looked over the valley and my breath stopped. the view was simply stunning with the morning dew glistening in the morning sun. from where I was you could see over all of Jasper. It was an amazing sight.

I quickly walked over to where Shakey's den was it wasn't too far from where my den was located so it didn't take long. I walked inside to find shakey still asleep in the middle of his den. I slowly walked behind him careful not to wake him. I quickly shouted aloud, "It's a bear! Run for your lives!" I will never forget shakey's reaction. he bolted up and ran head-on into the side of his den.

I fell to the floor in laughter, I just couldn't get over how he reacted. It was better than I could ever have hoped for, the look of betrayal on his face after he realised it was me was priceless. "Really man?" He groaned, "You couldn't have just asked me to get up?" I just lay there laughing my head off. "No way, Your reaction was priceless," I said as I slowly got up from my laughing fit. "Anyways, you ready to go log sledding?" I asked wagging my tail vigorously. "Yeah, Mooch and Salty should be awake by now. Let's go wait for him at the top of the hill."

My endurance training had just finished on the west side of the territory, it had been a gruelling session filled with running up and down the steep hills of Jasper. In a few days, I would be heading out to alpha school, the place where alphas are forged. I was heading down to the river to get a drink when I heard the sound of wolfs howling in joy. It sounded as if they were getting closer but I couldn't tell. Then out of the treeline burst Humphrey and friends moving at ridiculous speeds on what looked to be a log? They were riding a log, and they are heading straight at me. I could see that they were trying their hardest to maneuver the log out of the collision course they were currently heading.

I could see the panic on Humphrey's face when he realised that he wouldn't be able to avoid hitting me. As a last ditch effort to get out of the way I tried to jump over the log but I jumped too early and ended up crashing into Humphrey who was still trying to guide the log. He looked at me and smiled, "Welcome along for the ride," He said as he started to steer us towards the river.

"Shouldn't you be trying to avoid the river?" I said beginning to panic now as the river was fast approaching. He just smiled at me and said "Just jump when I say." he said with an amazing amount of confidence for an omega. For the first time in my life, I found myself putting my trust fully in the hands of an omega. "Everyone ready! Three...Two..." the river was now only meters away, "One...Jump!" Humphrey yelled as the front of the log submerged itself in the shallow part of the river bed. This caused all of us to be springboarded into the air and into the middle of the river. The feeling of flying through the air was amazing, the wind in my fur, the feeling of freedom. Then I finally hit the water again.

I slowly swam my way back over towards the shore. Once I pulled myself up the banked I heard the sound of laughing. Humphrey and his friends were making their way out of the water whilst laughing with each other. "Guys, that was amazing! We should do that again sometime soon." I heard Humphrey say in between laughing fits. "Yeah, that was amazing the look on Kates' face when she accidentally jumped on was..."Shakey was about to finish his sentence when I interrupted, "Was what?" Shakey suddenly turned in my direction with his mouth agape. "Uh... I was... I was going to say. " I could see Humphrey trying to hold back a laugh before he could answer I dropped to the floor laughing. "The look on your face was priceless." I laughed out before everyone joined me in my laughing fit.

After everyone recovered I got up and looked over to Humphrey, "That was fun. We should do this again sometime." Before I walked off heading towards my den.

I couldn't believe it the one wolf that I have had a crush on actually enjoyed being swept up on a log and sent plummeting into a freezing cold river. " Never going to happen Humph, Your an omega and she's an alpha it's against pack law. Let alone she's the pack leaders daughter." I cast my eyes down, "Yeah, Yeah, I know sometimes I just wish that law didn't exist." I said solemnly. "Guys, I'm going to head back to my den to rest you guys go have some fun," I stated as I headed back towards my den.

Sometimes I wish that I was something more than an omega. Something where I could actually make a difference. With those final thoughts, I headed off towards my den to take a rest.

**A.N: Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed that if you did please let me know and I'll begin to make a story out of it. Anyways that's all from me. Thelon3lywolf out ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hey guys, here's the second chapter to the story. If you are currently enjoying it please don't be afraid to leave a review. Your opinions help me to write the story. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and enjoy.**

**Chapter Two: A Way To Help Without Being Seen **

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened today that sense of freedom, a release from all the tension that had been building. It was simply amazing how much an omega could cheer up your spirit, they could turn your day from being grey and bleak, to becoming an oasis in the middle of a scorching desert. I walked away from the group of omegas feeling something that I hadn't felt in a long time. Joy.

I walked into my den and I must have been grinning because my father immediately began looking at me. "Well, someones in a good mood today," he said whilst turning towards my direction. "Care to tell me what you've been up to?" he questioned. his look made me consider whether or not I should tell him the truth. It couldn't hurt, could it? "I sorta got swept up by a few omegas and ended up having a bit of fun," I replied, not wanting to lose his trust right before alpha school. "Yes, Omegas can have quite the fun time but you should be more focused on becoming a leader within the pack instead of spending the time with the omegas." he said in his reasoning tone, "Once you are a leader then you can make time to have fun and spend it with anyone," he said which lightened up my spirits. "Ok, so once I'm through alpha school ill be able to spend time with the omegas again?" I hoped I could I really did. " Maybe, if you perform well enough otherwise you will have to put more time into training."

Then I knew my goal if I could perform well enough against the other alphas then maybe, just maybe I could spend more time with that group of omegas. I walked to the back of my den and laid down to take a rest. I am going to need all the energy that I could get if I was going to perform my best at alpha school.

I had just woken up from my nap after going log sledding. I still couldn't believe that after such a fun time I somehow managed to find a way to bring the mood down. How was I meant to become something more than an omega if all I do is bring the mood down wherever I go? I looked out of my den to see the setting sun. It was amazing the hues of orange and pink danced through the night sky, painting a canvas full of the brightest colours.

I sat there watching the sky for a good ten minutes before I finally decided to move and get in my nightly routine. If I was somehow going to end up helping the pack someday I couldn't just be some weak omega that can't hold his own. For months, I have been doing nightly routines, like running up and down the steepest hills in Jasper, lifting some of the heaviest logs I could find and swimming for an hour straight against the strongest current in Jasper.

I don't know where I got all my energy from I never seem to eat enough to support the amount of exercise I do nightly, it's not like I would be able to get much food anyways. In our current situation, food is scarce and alphas always are allowed to eat first making us omegas fight for scraps. That's it! That's how I'll help the pack I'll go out and hunt some caribou and bring them back. I knew I was definitely capable, but the question was, how do I get it back to the pack without the border patrol knowing I've left. I don't know but I can work it out along the way.

I ran all the way to the edge of the border, I couldn't believe it I had finally found a way that I could end up helping the pack and still be able to hang around with my friends. That was the problem with the whole situation to help the pack meant to become an alpha, but as an alpha, you lose all the free time in which you would usually spend hanging around with friends and having fun. That's not what I wanted to become, I wanted to be able to help the pack without being held down by the responsibility that came with being an alpha.

I had finally made it to the hunting grounds and found that there were significantly less caribou here than the last time I had had to hunt for food. The last time I ended up hunting for food was only a few months ago. I had gotten lost and had to spend a night away from the pack. Last time there had been near on two hundred caribou in the heard. Now though, you'd be lucky to see a hundred.

I stalked my way through the long grass, two caribou should be enough to feed the pack. I was now within a few meters of the first caribou. The only way I was going to be able to take two of them down would be if they were in close proximity otherwise when I kill the first caribou all the other will become spooked and that's the last I want. So I slowly crept through the slowly swaying grass looking for the perfect opportunity to present itself.

I finally spotted it, there were two caribou lying only meters apart in the soft grass. I crept within a few meters before striking. Like a cobra, I struck fast as lightning. The caribou had no chance to react as I took down the two. As quickly as I had started it was over. I started dragging the caribou back towards the pack, it was a gruelling task but I managed to get it done before heading over to my den. There were still a few more hours of dark before the sun rises may as well go get some sleep. I flopped over and fell asleep the moment my head was on the ground. Hopefully, this was the start of something new, a way for me to help the pack without having to become an alpha and maybe, just maybe a way for Kate to notice me.

**A.N: Well, Hope you all enjoyed that. I'm going to slowly be fleshing out this story so that I don't end up running out of ideas to write about. If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review and tell me how you feel about it. Your reviews are what end up shaping the story so don't be afraid to leave a review. Anyways, I'm out. The lon3lywolf :)**


End file.
